The Silver Rose
by AnimeGirl45xoxo
Summary: After moving to Japan and joining Ouran to be with her cousin, Emile encounters the famous Host Club. She just wants a break from being the center of attention for once, but that seems impossible when the Host Club keep dragging her into their schemes. These handsome boys have WAY too much time on their hands! And wait a minute- who said anything about love? Undecided pairing
1. Prologue

**AN: So I would like all of my readers to be aware that I am a new writer so you may notice a few mistakes, but please be courteous and don't send hate comments just because you don't like what I wrote. Otherwise-enjoy!**

(~‾⌣‾)~

 _"Haruhiiii!" Renka shouted excitedly as he spun his way happily into the room holding up a letter. "You have a letter!" he told the girl sitting at the table eating breakfast._

 _"Thanks dad, do you know who its from?" she asked as she examined the letter curiously._

 _"Well I'm not sure but the letter looks quite expensiveeee." He said as he peered over his daughters shoulder to look at the letter "But no matter, open it open it!"_

 _Haruhi sighed as she began opening the envelope "Its probably just from someone from the club."_

 _Haruhi took out the folded letter inside and opened it, both her eyes and her fathers widened as they began to read._

Dearest cousin,

I have decided to transfer to Ouran Elite Private Academy from my school in France. We haven't seen each other in over six years so I truly hope that we can get to know each other again. I just recently read your letter about how you were mistaken as a boy and joined something called a Host Club (although you never did tell me why). Anyway, I'm sure we will see more of each other soon, we shall talk more when I arrive, we do have a lot to catch up on after all.

Yours Truly,

Emile Renne Arnault

 _Haruhi and her father exchanged glances and Renka laughed "Well im sure things are going to be a lot more interesting around here."_

 _Haruhi was still staring at the letter in shock as she uttered a small "Oh Boy."_

 _(~‾▿‾)~_


	2. Miss Emile

**AN: Emile Renee Arnault is pronounced as Ah-Mah-Lee Ren-nay Air-naught if you guys were curious- and yes i did make it up. Also i don't really have a specific pairing yet, although i was leaning towards Hikaru and Kaoru- but if you guys want to comment and tell me your opinions i will definitely take them into consideration. They could be any pairing you want (including more than one guy) except a harem just because i feel like it will take awhile to develop all of the romantic relationships between each character and i don't want this story to be too long (although perhaps ill write another as a harem in the future, hmmm...). Anyway, enjoy and see you at the bottom!**

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

（〜^∇^)〜

 _Click Clack Click Clack_

The sound of heels on marble floor could be heard as a girl hurried to the front door. She tossed her silky caramel colored hair over her shoulder as two butlers opened the huge doors in front of her.

She sighed as she looked at her phone for the third time. _'Im going to be late.'_

"Madame wait!" she heard as she was about to pass through the doors leading outside.

"Yes Catherine?" she asked her personal maid impatiently.

The maid handed her her book bag and Emile smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. Anything else? I'm late enough as it is."

"Well Madame are you not going to wear the proper school uniform? Your father—"

Emile cut her off suddenly by raising her hand "My father isnt here Catherine, and I can—and will wear whatever I please." She said sharply and she gazed coolly at her maid waiting for her to respond.

"Y-Yes Madame." Stuttered the older woman

Emile sighed as she calmed down "And those school uniforms the girls have to wear are hideous, seriously, have you seen them?" Both girls laughed at that. "Anyway thank you for my bag Catherine, I'll see you after school!" She yelled as she ran out of the house, the doors closing behind her.

Her driver opened the limo doors for her and she slid into the plush leather seats.

She placed her bag down beside her as the driver closed her door and got into the drivers seat.

She looked at her phone again _'great, first classes already started.'_

Emile leaned forward in her seat slightly "Charles please hurry, I am already late."

"Certainly Madame." Charles responded as he sped out of the long driveway lined with Sakura trees.

She closed her eyes and leaned back in the seats to get comfortable, just about to fall asleep when the car rolled to a stop. "We are here Madame. I shall pick you up at 5, Im sure you want to explore the school and chat with your cousin. If you would like to get picked up at another time please let me know." Charles said as he opened the car door.

"Thank You Charles that shall be fine, see you then." Emile smiled gratefully at her driver before getting out of the car and speed walking to the school doors.

She shuffled through her bag before she pulled out the school schedule and map. _'Here we go! Hmmm…. Class 2-A. Its sad that I won't have many classes with Haruhi seeing as I'm a grade above her.'_

She put her schedule back in her bag as she started walking while trying to read the map.

"Oomph!" Suddenly she crashed into what felt like a hard wall, making her schedule and her bag fall to the floor.

She bent down on her knees to pick up her stuff but looked up to see who hit her and didn't even apologize. She only caught a glimpse of two identical looking boys _'Twins?'_ before they ran around the corner.

"Jerks!" she yelled after them but got no response.

After collecting her fallen items Emile dusted off her skirt before heading off the the direction of her classroom following the map.

She finally came across a door with a sign above it marking it as her classroom 2-A.

She slid opened the door to find the whole class staring at her.

The teacher got over her surprise quickly and ushered her in. "Welcome, you must be the new student. Please introduce yourself to the class." She said kindly

"My name is Emile Renne Arnault, 16 years old. I transferred from the Elite Academy of the Arts in France. While I'm here I would like to spend more time with my cousin who goes to this school." She lifted her head from her bowing position and smiled at the class "Pleased to meet you, I'm sure we will all get along splendidly." She finished and smiled again at the teacher waiting for her next instructions.

"Thank you very much. Are there any questions for Miss Emile?" the teacher asked as Emile surveyed the room looking at all the students.

A few hands shot up, most of them boys who looked love struck.

"Miss Miranda do you have a question?" the teacher asked a blond haired girl

"Yes I do." She put her hand down and faced Emile excitedly "Do you happen to be THE Emile , famous violinist, singer, and model? Also known as the silver rose? And heir to the Arnault companies?"

 _'Ah. I didn't expect this question to come so soon.'_ The blond girl was practically bouncing in her seat awaiting Emile's answer.

Emile sighed and ran a hand through her hair "Yes you are correct. Although inside school I am just a student so please treat me as such."

Miranda only listed to the first part of her answer "Oh wow! I love your new single Colores de Su Amor its amazing! I cant believe you're here at Ouran with me! And even in the same class! Wait till I tell my friends about this they—"

Emile ignored the girl and pointed to a boy who was waving his hand around. "Do you have a question?" she asked

"Y-yes I do, I was just wondering if y-you h-had a b-boyfriend." He asked to which the remaining hands went down once the question was asked.

Emile rolled her eyes. "No I do not." She answered simply before turning to the teacher again who was staring at her with stars in her eyes.

 _'Oh boy.'_

The teacher shook her head clearing her mind before addressing Emile. "There is an empty seat next to Kyoya. Kyoya please raise your hand for Miss Emile." Emile looked to wear a handsome boy with glasses raised his hand and walked down the aisle of desks until she sat down at the seat on the side of him. "Well my name is Mrs. Montenegro and I will be teaching Advanced World History. Please turn to page 694 in your textbooks and we will get started." Emile sighed as she pulled out a thick textbook from her desk and turned to the selected page. She put her head on her hand and stared out the window ignoring the lesson. She sighed as she glanced at the clock on the wall. _'_ _Today Is going to be a long day.'_

( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ

 **Ta-Da! Thats chapter one all finished and done! Onwards to the next chapter!**


	3. Whats a Host Club?

**Chapter two is here for you! See you at the bottom!** (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Lunch

Emile smirked as she heard the lunch bell ring. She walked out of the English class room and went to the cafeteria.

 _'Hopefully I will be able to see Haruhi.'_

As she stepped into the cafeteria some girls and a few guys took out their phones to take pictures.

She sighed mentally _'I guess news travels fast.'_

She stopped just inside the cafeteria and put her hands on her hips surveying the area for her cousin.

A few people stopped and stared but she ignored them. After a minute of looking she gave up and headed over to a group of guys at a nearby table.

As she approached they looked up from their conversation and their eyes widened in surprise. "Hello. I am sorry to interrupt your lunch but do any of you happen to know if first year Haruhi Fujioka has this lunch shift?"

A short boy with black hair was the first to respond "O-Oh yes he is in my Math class. I think he has the next lunch shift."

"Thank you." Emile smiled slightly in disappointment and turned to walk away but one of the boys stopped her.

"Ah…. Well… if you don't have anyone to sit with—" he trailed off

"Oh sure I would love to sit with you guys. Please excuse me while I buy my lunch." She smiled dazzlingly at the group causing them to swoon before she turned to walk into the lunch line.

ヾ(･ω･｡)ｼ

After school

Emile smirked deviously as she exited the secretary's office. _'Music Room 3. Here I come Haruhi!'_

 _'It took me forever to find her in the schools computer but now I know where Haruhi is. So what exactly is a Host Club anyway?'_

"It should be just around the corner—" she said and stopped when she read the sign above the door _'Music room three'_ "Aha!"

She opened the doors slowly not knowing what to expect, she definitely did _not_ expect rose petals to come flying at her _'Ugh what the hell is this?'_ she shook away the petals irritably and looked into the room.

"Welcome!" a chorus of voices said from inside the room

"Hey." She greeted quietly as she took in the appearance of seven-no six males staring at her.

Emile just blinked and ignored the males expression of shock at her reaction. She looked to one of the hosts—Haruhi who was looking at her shocked and winked at her. She walked up to stand in front of the group and addressed them all.

She cleared her throat before speaking "I would like to request Haruhi Fujioka as a host for today."

No one moved or said anything for a couple of minutes. "Well?" she asked impatiently

A few seconds ticked by and the members finally came out of their shock. A blond haired male glided up to Emile and took her chin delicately in his hand. "Ah so you prefer the natural type?" he asked as he leaned in close "Or perhaps you would like the princely type?" he whispered in her ear which caused Emile to blush slightly and glare at him.

Haruhi stepped up "Um Tamaki-senpai I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Tamaki didn't even glance at Haruhi or move from his position "And why not Haruhi?"

"Because she—" Haruhi started explaining but was cut off by Emile grabbing Tamaki's wrist and flipping him over her shoulder. Tamaki landed on his back with a painful THUD.

"Because I do not like people touching me that's why." Emile continued and ignored the surprise expressions on the Host Club members faces.

Emile turned back to the member who she recognized was in her class, Kyoya "So can Haruhi become my host or whatever now, because I'm sure she—"Emile paused and her eyes widened in shock at what she just said. _'Oh boy, if Haruhi is posing to be a boy and they don't know….'_

Emile changed her expression to one of indifference and laughed awkwardly. "U-uh I mean…he, yes im sure the very uh, manly host Haruhi would-"

Haruhi sighed as she stepped up to her cousin "Its fine Emi they already know."

Emile ignored the looks of astonishment on the members faces and laughed lightly "Well thank Kami for that that."

Ignoring the boys who still seemed to be in shock Emile looked around the room to see no customers "Oh is today your day off then?" She asked curiously

Kyoya was the one who replied "Yes. The Host club is open each day of the school week except for Fridays."

"Oh I see." She said simply "Soooo…" she said awkwardly as the club members stared before clearing her throat "Do you have any tea?"

◦°˚\\(´°౪°`)/˚°◦

 **Yes yes i know this chapter short but i figured that this was a good place to leave it. Onwards!**

 **preview:** "Well you have certainly changed Haruhi- _kun_." Emile said with laughter in her eyes "Have you decided to take up Ranka's profession or something?"


	4. Tea time

U・x・U

Emile sat calmly drinking her tea across from Haruhi

"So whats a Host Club anyway?" Emile asked Haruhi.

"Well" Haruhi started, laughing nervously only to be cut off by the blond host king who was blatantly eavesdropping. Tamaki went to place his arm around Emile's shoulders but stopped at the dark glare he received "What is the host club you ask, princess?"

Tamaki gestured into nothing as he looked off into the distance dramatically as he started to explain "The Ouran Host Club is where—"

Emile ignored the eccentric male as he talked, mumbling to herself "There is a perfect word to describe someone like him…" she tapped a perfectly manicured finger against her chin as she thought out loud "annoying…."

"the schools' handsomest boys with too much time-"

"close, but not quite…."

"on their hands, entertain young ladies who-"

"Intolerable…"

"also have way too much time on their hands—"

"no, that's not it…."

"Just think of it as—"

"hmm it's on the tip of my tongue…"

"Ouran Academy's elegant playground-"

"wait…."

"for the super-rich and beautiful—"

"Oh! I've got it!" Emile exclaimed happily

Tamaki paused at the explanation surprised at the interruption, but pleased Emile seemed to understand his long-practiced explanation. "Ha ha ha, I knew you would understand, princess! People like us will always—"

"Obnoxious!"

Tamaki stopped in shock, his mouth comically open and his eyes wide, so still he seemed to be made of stone. Haruhi scratched her head sheepishly, while Emile watched with a shocked look on her face as Tamaki suddenly grew mushrooms in the corner of the room with a dejected air around him.

Loud laughter jolted Emile out of her shock "Well you certainly are cousins, there's no doubt about that." The twins said amusedly as they both put an elbow on the back of Emile's chair.

"Oh I didn't mean to… I was just talking out loud." Emile said contritely as she gazed at Tamaki's miserable form.

"Not to worry , Tamaki can be quite….sensitive." Kyoya chimed in from where he sat, pausing in his typing as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Oh yes I see" Emile gazed at Tamaki with a thoughtful expression on her face, tilting her head as she considered him "He wears his heart on his sleeve, hmm? That's quite admirable I suppose, and brave." _'Stupid and naive though'_ she added shrewdly to herself.

Emile startled as the man in question appeared suddenly in front of her face. "I knew you would see things my way, princess!" Tamaki said earnestly.

"Uhh… what?" Emile looked towards her cousin confusedly, who just shrugged her shoulders as she nibbled on a cookie.

"Yes, it is all clear now! You just needed a light to open your eyes! And I was that light! My shining radiance has been able to—" Tamaki ranted as he frolicked throughout the room.

Emile deadpanned "This is a regular occurrence… isn't it?" she looked towards her cousin in question but could only shake her head in fondness as she found Haruhi taking notes from a textbook laid out on her lap.

Knowing she would get no support there, she checked the room for the other hosts reactions to Tamaki's dramatics. However, no one was paying attention, the twins playing a handheld video game, the small host eating cake with the tall one, while Kyoya dutifully typed on his laptop.

She sighed, that was all the confirmation she needed "Definitely a regular thing."

She leaned forward to take the tea laid out on the table before her, then leaned back comfortably as she once more surveyed the rooms' occupants. Taking a sip of her tea, she grimaced in distaste. It was bland.

∠(｀･ω･´)

 **Thanks everyone for the favs and follows, here's the next chapter, sorry it took awhile. This story I really have no plan for, I just write what pops into my head as I go along. If you guys have any suggestions or something you would like to see, leave a review. I will definitely take them into consideration. :)**

 **I forgot to mention that I'm following the English dubbed anime, and I generally won't be using honorifics. So, sorry if that caused you any confusion. Also, this chapter was typed a bit quickly, so I might re-upload if I find any mistakes or something I don't like later.**


End file.
